Umbrella
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Mad Hatter/March Hare, oneshot. The March Hare has found himself caught in a rainstorm that has ruined his tea party, and the Mad Hatter is nowhere to be found so he has to take care of it all by himself. For a while at least.


Alice in wonderland; MHxMH; Umbrella

The sky was a large slate of solid grey. The clouds covered everything, tinting the small amount of evening light a dull cement color.  
The March Hare scrambled up and down a long table, knocking over plates and tea cups. He held one hand over his head, his slender fingers not sheltering his blond locks from any of the falling rain. He looked to the sky in dismay as raindrops fell into the cups full of tea, spoiling the sweet taste. His feet squished inside his water-filled shoes as he made an attempt to gather the tea, which for the most part resulted in him clumsily dropping and breaking things.  
"Save the tea, save the tea!" the Doormouse cried in a shrill voice from his spot under the table. The storm had started while the March Hare and Doormouse were in the middle of afternoon tea, and at the first clap of lightning the Doormouse had scrambled under the table and refused to come out to help the Hare gather the tea.  
"This task would be more accomplishable is you would come out….THE JAM!" The March Hare took a wild dive for the jam jar, and proceeded to fall on his face, tea cups flying from his arms and shattering about him. His tawny ears drooped, and the rain continued to fall, soaking him to the core.  
The March Hare slowly picked himself up, sniffling as he looked at the mess surrounding him. "If only Hatter were here…he still hasn't come back…he must have left at half past 13…that watch of his must have been running late again…" he gave another sniffle as the onslaught of rain continued to pour.  
"With a hey, ho, the wind and the rain…" a voice sang cheerily, the sound barely reaching the March Hare's ears through the sound of thunder. He lifted his head, trying to see through the curtain of blond hair that had fallen in his face.  
"H-Hatter?" as the March Hare squinted, he saw a form walking through the rain, every now and then giving a twirl. The March Hare stood up as the Mad Hatter came into view, whistling.  
"A foolish thing it was a toy, for the rain it raineth every day!"  
"Hatter! The rain, it's spoiled the t-tea..." the March Hare's chattering teeth made him stutter as he watched the mad hatter strut across the table towards him. The Mad Hatter's boots left muddy footprints on the white tablecloth as he occasionally gave a small twirl or hop. He continued to sing as he walked, ignoring the Hare. "But when I came to man's estate, with a hey-ho, the wind and the rain, 'gainst knaves and thieves men shut their gate…" and with one last twirl the Mad Hatter turned to face the March Hare, ending with a bow that left his face hovering close to the Hare's.  
The March Hare sighed and rolled his eyes as he shifted from one foot to another in an attempt to keep warm "Hatter, you're even more soaked than I am...what did you do, jump in a river?"  
"For the rain in raineth every day." With that the Hatter pulled an umbrella from thin air, and he popped it open to hold it above the March Hare's head. The bright red of the umbrella was like a shout in the bland onslaught of rain. The March Hare gave up trying to tell the Hatter about the tea, and changed the subject.  
"Don't you have a bigger umbrella..?"  
The Hatter answered with a simple "No."  
"But you're soaked…"  
The Hatter paused for a moment, tilting his head with a puzzled expression. After a while he turned back to the Hare, a pout on his features. "But Marchy…if you get wet, you'll get sick."  
The March Hare blushed slightly, nervously fiddling with his ears. "Well, Hatter…I think I might actually already be sick."  
The Mad Hatter gave a little start of surprise, his striped hat falling crooked on his head. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
The March Hare looked sideways, avoiding the Hatter's glance, and for a moment the only sound was the rain as it hit the earth. The Mad Hatter spoke quietly now and the Mad Hatter had to lean in to hear him over the thunder. "Well you see….I'm not sure if I'm really sick or not…see my tummy just feels funny every now and then…"  
The Mad Hatter tilted his head in confusion, his hat becoming even more askew. "I don't get it Marchy."  
"Well…you see….whenever you come around Hatter…it feels like I swallowed a bunch of bread and butterflies"  
Everything was silent again as the Mad Hatter gazed at the March Hare, his expression unreadable. The March Hare looked up, holding his breath subconsciously.  
Finally, he spoke "Marchy, let me tell you a secret"  
The March Hare could barely speak above a whisper "yes?"  
The Mad Hatter leaned in close to the Marc Hare, leaning under the umbrella. Then to the Hare's confusion, he puckered his lips in a childish way.  
"When I go like this, I want you to kiss me."  
Despite the Hatter's immaturity, the March Hare blushed. "Oh…"  
xxx  
After the storm had settled, the Doormouse finally got up the nerve to emerge from under the table. However, when he laid eyes on the Mad Hatter and March Hare playing a game of tonsil tennis, he decided to crawl back under the table and go back to sleep.


End file.
